The use of profiles made of composite material has widely spread and in some applications it has replaced the use of profiles made of a metal material, thanks to the features of the material, which can be summarized as high resistance to fire and/or to high temperatures, together with good mechanical properties and lack of corrosion problems.
Of course, such profiles are used in combination with other profiles for making variously complex structures that should be capable of performing their functions, such as off-shore applications and the manufacture of grids.
However, the manufacture of connections between the various profiles has considerable disadvantages; in fact, it is very dangerous to make nailed or bolted connections since very high internal tensions are created the profile portions gripped between the bolts, which can cause the profile to break, with easily imaginable negative consequences, sometimes also due to the different thermal expansion levels of the components.
Moreover, metal or similar mechanical connections do not provide resistance to high temperatures and/or to fire, are very complex, require appropriate equipment, and are difficult to make using automated systems.